


红花石蒜

by ruthy_yoyoooo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, alternative universe, 艾伦性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo
Summary: 艾伦性转→艾琳，注意避雷！！！名媛伦 x 大小姐笠十万倍OOC预警！！！！！
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	红花石蒜

**Author's Note:**

> * 科技背景大约是20世纪初期的日本  
> * 艾琳就是艾伦的性转名

1

她的庭院里种着一丛奇特的花，三笠第一次来时就留意到了。  
幽绿凝重的丛里高耸出几支无叶的花茎，上面盛放着团团异常红艳的花，狭长的花瓣反钩卷曲，灿若凝血，又如美人妖娆的手指微妙的勾引，很美，但也美的让人惊悚。  
第一次见到时，三笠在那花丛前停滞了很久。  
“喜欢吗？”  
这座别墅的主人，艾琳小姐从她背后悄悄靠近，淡淡地问了句。  
她吓了一跳，陡然生出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，女人的声音就同这蜿蜒的血红色花瓣一般，她猝不及防地被勾引了去，卷进了无法回头的深渊。  
后来她听说，那花叫石蒜，也叫彼岸花——传说中幽冥的黄泉之路上唯一的风景。  
从那以后，在她心中，艾琳小姐的形象就再也与那花分离不开了，她美艳得张扬，让人沉醉，让人不寒而栗，又让人不由自主地想要靠近。

三笠是在一次跟随舅舅去侯爵府的宴会时初识艾琳小姐的。她比三笠大几岁，是个西洋人，却在这个东洋岛国定居了多年，三笠不知道她究竟是做什么的，只知道她住在一户漂亮的西洋风格的别墅里，跟所有那些她叫不上名字的达官贵人都有着密切联系。这些年正值两国交好的蜜月期，三笠从小就学习了艾琳的母语，艾琳也精通东洋的语言，一来二去，舅舅为了她能更适应今后的社交场合，便请求让艾琳做她兼职的外文和礼仪老师。  
从那之后，三笠时不时就会去她的别墅拜访。艾琳小姐与她至今所接触过的那些名媛夫人都不同，她不是个八面玲珑的人，相反，还时常带着一种侵略性的气质，起初三笠还有点怕，两人见面无非就拿着外语讲讲日常的话题。后来渐渐熟悉了，三笠发现艾琳还有许多同她相似的爱好，弹琴画画读书之类的——不过习惯相似，具体喜好的内容却大不相同，不过得益于此，三笠也听她讲述了很多新鲜的故事，这都是她从小到大从未见闻的。  
艾琳有时候会给她弹些激昂悲怆的钢琴曲，与她学习过的那些平缓柔靡的小调都不同。三笠并不熟悉，但有时心绪也会随着旋律飘了过去。这天艾琳弹琴时，三笠就站在旁边。虽然曲目不熟悉，但好歹识得乐谱，她看眼前的女人就要弹到这页的末尾了，便主动伸手想要帮她翻页。  
乐声骤停，艾琳啪嗒一下抓住了三笠的手，年轻的女孩吓了一跳，转瞬便像做错事了一般，连忙将欲抽回自己的手。  
女人攥得更紧了。  
“艾琳小姐？”  
三笠一脸惊疑，艾琳却不为所动。女孩的手被牢牢捏在女人手中。她的手指不如女孩白皙细嫩，骨节更加分明些，像是经历过世事的手。  
“没事，不用你帮我翻，”半晌，艾琳淡淡地答道，随即松开了女孩的手，“果然还是小姑娘啊，手指都还这么纤细柔嫩……”她又低声感叹了一句。  
这句低声言语像一股电流穿透了三笠的身体，连同刚刚手指被她碰过后余留的触感——这都是她不曾有过的体验——只是觉得似乎在某一瞬间同这个美艳的女人产生了某种奇妙的交换，非要言明的话，她觉得那大概就是羞涩的感觉。

2

那之后，三笠在艾琳别墅内被允许的活动范围又扩大了些，除了会客厅，她还可以出入她的书房和画廊。  
艾琳的藏书多是外文的，三笠随手抽过几本，但读起来都还有些吃力，后来她见艾琳的书桌上摆着几摞神秘文稿，本是随口一问，想不到艾琳却大方承认了——她正在试图把一些她喜欢的作品翻成东洋文字，还请三笠试读一下看看语言是否通畅。  
那会儿艾琳还有些别的事要忙，便留三笠一人在书房等待。三笠捧着原书和艾琳的翻译稿，端坐在书房的沙发上仔细比对着。那书里写的尽是一些香艳韵事，描述的细节，她隐约有过耳闻，可迄今为止从未有过系统的了解。  
闷热的午后，三笠反复品读那些风流文字和让人脸红心跳的片段，一时间身上漾起了奇异的感觉，某个部位像是被唤醒了一般，不知不觉地骚动着。那里的觉醒是以别处的精力为代价换来的，她觉得脑袋有些昏沉了，便向后仰了身子靠在沙发背上，纸面上的文字，无论是认识的、不认识的，此刻都陌生了起来，又像是跳脱出来幻化成了一副诱人的形体，她伸手去碰，却落了空，最终滑落到自己的身上。她的身体被扎实的和服布料所包裹着，炎热的天气中又冒了汗，更紧得她透不上气。她闭上了眼，又模糊了神智，书本滑落到一旁，她用手在和服硬挺的布料上搔着，想要去抓那个从刚刚起就泛起痒感的部位，但如何都突破不了华服的阻隔。  
她不知道自己是否睡去过，等到她再度睁开眼，面前浮现的是艾琳的脸。她没有立刻清醒过来，那女人的影子模模糊糊的，隐约中她的身子也逼近了下来，大红色的V领中，一团软肉荡着贴上了她的身体，三笠突然很想伸手去碰。  
“你醒了？”女孩的手将触上女人的胸脯，她便轻声问了一句。  
三笠打了个激灵，一下子清醒了。反应过来刚刚发生了什么后，她顿时脸红了，支支吾吾地小声说着抱歉。  
“没事，我们都是女人嘛……”  
艾琳的体谅让三笠更加无地自容，她埋下了脑袋，陷入了失语状态。  
“你累了就再睡一会儿，”女人离开了她的身体，又冲她神秘地笑了笑，“你要不要换件衣服？你额头上都是汗……”  
“不、不用了……”三笠几乎是下意识地回绝了，说完才意识到自己脸就跟烧着了似的，不只是额头，和服里的衬衣也一起浸湿了。  
“你确定？”女人抱着臂歪了下头，“你可以先穿我的衣服，你这一身汗的也怪不雅的……”  
三笠还在犹豫着，都不敢正眼看女人一下，艾琳却一把拉起了她的手，“过来吧。反正我刚出了身汗，也得换下衣服。”  
那束电流又一次穿透了她的身体，也在两人的身体之间不住地回荡。

“我的衣服你穿可能都有些大，你的身材太单薄了……”  
这是三笠第一次进入艾琳的卧室，她不敢过多张望，只是面对着女人庞大华丽的衣柜和琳琅满目的衣裙伫立着。  
“你随便挑一件将就穿下吧，和服是好，但是太拘束了，这种天气还要扎这么多层，好好的女孩子的曲线都被隐藏起来了……”说着，她上下打量了三笠一番，又从衣柜里面挑出了一件红色纱质收腰连衣裙在女孩身上比着，“搞不好你的曲线很不错呢……”  
“不必麻烦了，艾琳小姐，”三笠支吾着，看着自己的脚趾，“我就穿着这身好了……而且我自己不会穿和服，所以还是不换了……”  
“我会呀，你放心好了。”艾琳直接将裙子塞到了三笠手上，女孩拗不过，只好接了过来。  
艾琳又给自己随意地抄出来一件鹅黄色的连衣裙，毫不顾忌地在三笠面前解开了自己的衣带。女孩在一旁望着脱下了衣裙的女人有些出神，她的身材看上去比被衣物遮体时更加诱人，但那并不是副柔软的躯体，肌肉线条十分流畅，准确来讲，柔腴的皮肤下包裹着的是结实的力量，好像有某种倔强深深刻进了骨髓一样。  
“你换啊……”解开胸衣时艾琳回头望了下怔在原地的三笠，女孩顿时有些惊慌，看着女人胸前汹涌的乳房在她面前荡出一道波浪，更加感到羞耻了。  
三笠严谨的家风让她时时刻刻都端着拘谨矜持的仪态，对他人也保持着合乎礼数的距离。而眼前这个女人却似乎完全不知羞——其实她对艾琳小姐的第一印象不是这样的，那时她甚至透着一股远离人群的孤傲——她不禁开始猜想，女人这副大胆甚至是放荡的行迹是否唯独在她面前才会展现。  
“没关系，我们都是女人嘛……”  
艾琳走到她跟前，又劝了句同样的话。接着，她的手便开始去解三笠和服上的腰带。  
三笠觉得，自己在那一瞬是想要逃离的，可是不知为何，自己的身体全然被禁锢在了原地，动弹不得。很快，她的身上就只剩了一条白色衬裙。  
“你要都脱下来，洋装裙底下是穿不了这么累赘的衣物的。”  
三笠觉得自己是真的中了蛊，刚刚还满溢的羞耻感一时间竟被一股冲动压抑了下去，她将手中的连衣裙交到艾琳手中，亲自解开了内衣。  
女孩换上了那件红色的洋装，艾琳也在身上扎了裹裙。她绕到三笠身后，帮她扣上后背的一排纽扣。少女的裸背上光滑的没有一根汗毛，女人望着，不禁感叹着。  
“真的还是少女呢，哪里都是这么纤细，腰上还富余了这么多空间。”  
艾琳扣着纽扣的手指微妙地在三笠的脊骨上游走，女孩时不时还会发出处女般的轻颤，成熟的女人忍不住在背后暗暗笑了两下。  
“真是羡慕你们这些东洋姑娘，皮肤真细腻，不像我们，都是汗毛……”艾琳的手略过了三笠修长雪白的颈子，将最后一粒纽扣给她扣上。  
“……这我大概随了母亲……”三笠终于开口，声音怯怯的，“我其实有一半西洋血统，我父亲是西洋人……”  
“喔，难怪我看你亲切，你的轮廓确实有些西洋人的影子，”女人的手臂环过女孩的腰肢，将她引导到了镜子前，“而且，我们都适合红色，你平时都穿的太素了。”  
“真的吗？”  
“是啊，多好看。”  
三笠张着口还在犹豫着，“我总觉得自己的模样奇怪……”  
“怎么会？”艾琳的气息已经凑到了女孩的耳边。  
“因为我跟别人不一样……在学校里，大家也觉得我的模样奇怪……”三笠声音越来越微弱，“我父母过世早，从小就寄养在舅舅家，他们也不让我提自己的父亲……”  
艾琳听着，整个人变得沉静了下来。女孩语落，她缓缓扳过她的肩，面对着她，眼里流露出了极少对人表露的柔软。  
“你没有，任何人都不会因为与他人不同而成为怪胎，你本来的模样就很好看。”  
三笠凝望着女人的面庞，不知该说什么，一不留神就陷进了她碧绿色的眼眸中，她的身上正在散发一股极具侵略性的气息，不由分说地便涌入了她的体内。就好像红花石蒜的花瓣，艳得刺眼，魅惑的钩子直接将她整个人勾引了过去。但这样的力量又叫她感到安心，她的身体也停止了颤抖，周遭的一切都变得无比宁静。  
炎夏的温度不低，女孩也不再怕两人肢体的接触会让暑热更加难耐，她稍稍踮起了脚，将嘴唇凑近了比她高半头的女人，就在一毫之距时又猛然停住了。  
那个往日里高傲的女人竟怔了刹那，但她绝不允许慌乱露到面上来。随即她便微微放低了些身子，温存地含住了女孩的唇，那个戛然而止的动作便也一发不可收拾了。

3

那个暑假，三笠空闲时间多了起来，便更加频繁地出入艾琳小姐的别墅。  
那一次的亲密接触没有让她们在日后来往中感到尴尬，反而独处时还更加亲昵了起来。三笠几乎没有西服，出入会客基本都是和服，炎炎夏日中腰部难免束缚得不适，也唯有在艾琳的家里，她才有机会换上女人的洋装，也不必顾及家族里必须遵循的礼数，只需由着小女孩的性子，无拘束地享受半日的轻快。

艾琳家的庭院中有棵大树，这两日她找人在上面搭建了一个树屋，不大，但是刚好提供了一个阴凉的角落。三笠换了身水洗蓝的棉布连衣裙，趴在树屋的地板上，读着艾琳最新翻译的书稿。  
女人则在屋外，坐在树杈上，这天她穿了条飞袖大领口的红裙——她似乎有着数不尽的红色洋装——裙摆轻盈散落着，手臂随意地撑在枝丫上，露出的两截大腿随意交叉，她仰着头望向天空，定定地坐了很久，也不知道天上有着什么新奇的玩意儿。  
三笠时不时地抬头看看她，阳光穿过树荫在女人的脸上投下点点光斑，她的神情格外沉静，这天她未施粉黛，目光如流水般清澈。女孩觉得她似乎卸下了平日里妖冶的面具，此刻就同与自己年纪相仿的小姑娘一样简单。  
翠绿的树荫、明艳的红裙，还有女人被太阳吻过的皮肤，她静静不动，一切就好像色彩鲜明的油画一般——女孩在一旁静静欣赏，一瞬又有种鼻子发酸的感觉。她那天有点不太敢同她讲话，虽然她有着太多的话要讲，可就怕一张口，眼前一切美妙的景象就会被冷不丁划上一个口子，变得安宁不再了。

“哎，艾琳小姐，”两人沉默了大半天后，三笠终于开始试探性地开了口，“你说，爱情到底是怎样的呢？”  
女人怔了下，缓缓转过头，仔细打量着趴在树屋里的女孩。  
三笠在她的审视下有些慌神，难为情地低下了头，“我只是问问……”  
“你觉得呢？”艾琳淡淡地问了句。  
“我……我不知道。”  
艾琳从树杈下来回到了木屋，三笠急忙坐了起来。  
“没关系，你紧张什么……”艾琳弯着腰爬到了三笠身侧，拽过了女孩面前的书稿，“你看到哪了？”  
“……就是海伦和霍桑在谷仓幽会计划私奔的情节……”  
“啊，这里啊，怎么了？”  
三笠还有些支吾，已经正正跪坐了起来，双手局促不安地置于膝上。  
艾琳手托着腮，歪头看了看她，投去了一个像看待小动物一样爱怜的眼神，伸出一只手拉住了女孩的手。  
“……在那些书里，似乎世俗的婚姻都是昏暗的，倒是那些反叛的、背德的情感都描述得很鲜活……”女孩含糊地说着。  
“倒也没那么绝对，只能说，但凡是能让人感到自在的情感都是珍贵的吧。”  
“可是，人能体验到的珍贵的情感也是多样的吧，例如我也会喜欢我的家人、朋友，可这终究跟恋人之间的情感还是有所不同的吧？”  
“那当然了……”艾琳慵懒地回了句，慢慢地从地板上爬起来，“那你觉得我们之间是一种怎样的感情呢？”  
艾琳的脸庞向三笠凑得越来越近，鼻尖已经要抵上她的面颊了。  
年轻的姑娘被浅蓝色的衣裙衬托得格外干净，不带一丝杂质，然而也因此显得更加孤矜了——她没有像以前那样给予亲密的回应，反而姿态越发紧绷了。  
“你怎么了？”女人见三笠的状态似乎有些古怪，动作停滞了下来，转而伸手去将她挡在侧脸的乌发别到耳后。

三笠静了半晌，深吸了口气，转向艾琳，平静地脱口而出，“前几天，我舅舅……他们帮我订下了一门亲事，我要订婚了。”  
三笠不知为何自己在讲出这个消息前这样紧张，心上就仿佛压了块石头，而在看到艾琳的反应后，这种沉重的窒息感越发加剧了。  
“哦……”女人将一瞬的怪异立刻隐藏到了精致的面容之下，“这是个好事啊。对方是谁？婚期定了吗？”  
“是侯爵家的小儿子，纳彩仪式定在了九月份。”  
“那不是挺好吗？”艾琳恢复了一如既往的冷静，冲着三笠微笑一下。  
女孩的表情还在凝滞着。  
“你怎么看上去不太高兴？是觉得跟对方合不来吗？”  
“没有……”三笠犹豫了一下，“其实，我们还没见过面……”  
艾琳挑了下眉，“那所以是指婚咯？”  
“也算是，刚好有位亲友在中间作了媒，我舅舅也挺开心的。那位少爷现在还在军队上，要到仪式前才能回来，不过听说是位品行端正的人……”  
艾琳低头笑了笑，在离三笠远一些的地方坐了下来，“到底是你嫁人呢，还是你家人嫁人？”  
“我跟你讲过的，我父母不在了，从小就给舅舅家添了许多麻烦，我很难为情，如果可以早点嫁人，也可以给他们减少些负担，除此之外如果还能给他们带来些好处，那我也就不会觉得自己那么没用了……”  
艾琳没有说话，忍不住地笑了起来，她撑到了树屋的墙壁上，古怪的笑声经久不止。  
三笠不敢看她，更加手足无措。

“……那你今天特意跟我说这个做什么？”尴尬的气氛持续了很久，艾琳终于停了下来，冲着三笠微弱地问了句。  
“我……”三笠对她的问题有些意外，顿了半晌，“我只是不明白，爱情究竟是怎样的呢？如果只有相爱的人才能组建家庭，那为什么我在听到自己的婚讯时感到那么陌生、没有一点高兴的感觉……”  
艾琳静下来后整个人变得格外冰冷，她又一次逼向了三笠，女孩躲闪不过她的目光，女人眼中正散发着可怕的锋芒，分明是在审视那个少不更事的女孩。  
“……那只是一段关系，真正的情感……”说着，女人的手按住了女孩的左胸口，“在这里。”  
艾琳颀长的手指嵌在三笠的皮肤上，越来越深。女孩有些怕了，但就好像被女人攫住了心脏一样完全不敢动弹。  
“我也不想……”三笠的声音颤抖了起来，眼眸中已闪起了泪花。  
“你不想什么？”  
“我不想……就这样嫁人……”  
“那你想要什么？”  
艾琳冷静的问话每一个字敲打在三笠的心脏上，却也帮她拭去了一切杂念。在女人碧绿的瞳孔中，她清楚地看见了自己。  
“我想要……”她的声音依旧含混。  
“想要什么？”  
“想要……”三笠深吸了一口气，“我也想要……能被爱一次……”  
女人低垂的眼眸沉静地注视着女孩，扣在她胸口的手亦放松了些。  
“要说爱情也很简单，”艾琳呢喃着，轻轻捋起了三笠的头发，“无非就是想跟某个人靠得更近些，无论怎样都想要看见她，抚摸她，亲吻她……”  
女人潮热的呼吸不断地打在女孩的耳根，三笠不知不觉间已泛起了一层细汗。刚刚紧张与惆怅的情绪都被拂了去，她只觉得此刻的思绪都已经跟随着女人暧昧的话语，渐渐意乱情迷了。  
她凑近了艾琳的嘴唇，主动覆了上去，舌尖缓慢地攀附着，小心地探入她的口腔，细细舔舐过每一颗牙齿。  
女人温存地搂上了女孩的腰肢，将两人拉拢得更紧密了些。三笠在艾琳的鼓励下，愈渐大胆了起来，她开始伸出手去触碰女人的身体，顺着她的脸庞滑向脖颈，又顺着领口边缘轻轻捋着，灵巧地将几根手指伸了进去，在那之下，便是女人引以为傲的高耸的乳房。  
经过前面数次的接触，三笠已不像初相识时那么矜持了，她向来觉得女人的乳房很好看，尽管她并不爱穿胸衣，那对双峰却总是很挺拔。女孩想起艾琳曾对她说，有一日她也可以出落成这个模样。她不确定，艾琳的模样让她羡慕，另一方面，也让她十分渴望去接近甚至占有。三笠的爱抚不紧不慢，艾琳发出了几声暗哑的呻吟，当作对女孩进步的赞许。  
“就是这样，”女人喃喃自语着，“我很想要你……”  
两人的衣衫都已在耳鬓厮磨间浸湿了，三笠的身子完全乏了下来，那股子前些日子才形成的欲望，毫无防备地在全身弥漫开来。  
艾琳见她已经计无可施，窃笑了一下，顺势将女孩推倒在地板上，整个身子压了上去，在这方面，她永远是掌握主导权的。  
女人解开了三笠胸前的几颗纽扣，一边还在暧昧地望着身下的女孩。三笠注视着她的眼眸，脑中再一次浮现了红花石蒜的影子，她感觉自己就像是被那花、被这女人催眠了一般，脸颊已几欲燃烧起来。女人毫不留情地解开了她的衣裙，伸手进去肆意地抚摸揉捏着未经人事的处女胴体。三笠的羞耻心此时已达到了顶点，不敢动也不敢出声，索性将眼睛紧紧闭上，侧过了脸，身体越来越僵直。  
艾琳从她身上坐起，一把将自己的红裙从头顶脱出，扔在一旁，以赤裸之姿紧紧贴上了女孩的肌肤。  
“看着我，”她掰过了她的脸，“没什么可害羞的，相爱的人都会这样做，这件事就像丝绸一样舒服……”  
艾琳的爱抚大胆而细腻，她仔细探索观察着三笠身体上每经碰触就会轻颤的部位，又在那些敏感的地带反复摩挲。少女眼神渐渐迷离，时不时地传来几声闷声呻吟，她感觉自己下半身某个地方莫名骚动发紧，正急切等待着被安抚。女人见状便安心地顺着她的身体一路吻了下去，最后脱掉了女孩的白色内裤。  
三笠从未在他人面前如此程度地暴露自己的身体，下意识地夹紧了双腿，却被绕有力量的双手抓住，女人像掰开藏有珍珠的蚌壳一样，掰开了她的双腿。少女的私处覆着浅疏细密的毫毛，女人的手指微妙穿梭其间，顺着那道缝拨开两片唇瓣儿，从未被人瞧见过的柔嫩粉红的肉和微小的穴像花朵般绽放在女人眼前。  
“求你……不要……”三笠短促地叫了出来。  
“有什么关系呢？”  
艾琳的声音具有催眠师一般的魔力，三笠的理智根本没有反抗的余力，彻底沉睡了过去。此刻，她把自己全身心的、完完整整地交给了艾琳，听凭她的摆布。  
女人再次拨开那片葱茏，找寻到了两片蚌肉顶端的那颗小珠，温柔地含了进去，软绵的舌尖将每一个侧面都体贴地照顾到。  
一阵酥麻的感觉宛若涟漪般在三笠的身体里荡漾开来，她咬上了自己的拳头，好抑制住耻叫。屋外的阳光透过树影斑斑驳驳地落到了她的眼睑，一晃一晃的让她更加迷眩。刚刚身上冒出的汗已经在静卧间慢慢蒸发，她重新感到了凉爽。树屋外的蝉鸣不止，时不时还掺进了一声鸟啼，但她不觉得聒噪，反觉得眼前的一切都变得安宁了起来。隐约间，她仿佛还能听到来自自己身体的声音，本已湿润的狭小洞口中又汩汩地涌出滑腻的液体，流淌至股间，又浸湿了地板，一切就像海浪一般泰然绵密。  
女人将一根手指灵活地滑进了女孩体内，三笠小声惊呼了一下。通往少女身体深处的洞穴褶皱狭窄，需要不停地开拓，待到平躺在地板上的女孩平静下来、那条通路在手指反复动作中发出咕唧声响，艾琳又探进去了第二根手指。没有人比她更熟谙女人身体的奥秘，她沿着她肚皮的方向，将指腹按压在那个神秘的点上，灵巧又迅猛地律动起来，另一边又一顿一顿地飞速吮吸着蕊尖。酥痒的的电流越发强烈地在三笠体内窜来窜去，横冲直撞，她再也无法阻拦来自身体深处的呼号，仿佛尖声叫出来的那个人并不是自己。  
她脱力地瘫在地板上，觉得一切都如梦似幻。艾琳又起身吻了她，她只是安安静静地凝望她，她第一次体验到了女人所描述的那件像丝绸一样舒服的事，犹如窥伺到了一个全新奇妙的世界，亦如被束缚的身体终于得到了解放——唯有爱情才可以做到。

4

那个夏天过得比以往哪个年月都快，至少三笠是这么想的。她与艾琳后来一直保持着那样的关系，在那个树屋里，在书房卧榻上，在女人丝绸般柔滑的床上。其实第一次后清醒过来，她感到了强烈的羞耻和内疚，仿佛自己做了什么不洁的事情。但艾琳总能温柔又极富侵略性地将她躁动不安的心抚平。她曾对她说这是爱人间才会有的体验，三笠不确定两个女人之间是否也会产生爱情，却情愿去相信。  
也正因如此，越是接近夏天的尾声，她头脑中另一个清醒的声音才会越发强烈——纳彩仪式就要到了，紧接着就将进入婚礼的流程，而她也将为人妇了。照理说，她与艾琳小姐表面上只是师友关系，就算嫁入位居侯爵的夫家后无法像以前一样自由活动了，但跟这样的社交达人——况且还是个女人——有些来往也并不逾矩，甚至都不需要避嫌。不过她内心里始终有根理智的弦时刻提醒着自己，她们之间的关系并不单纯，现在好歹算是最后的少女时光，她还可以为自己放肆的行为作出解释，可若待到婚后继续如此，她们的关系还能为礼法和世俗的眼光所宽恕吗？那么即便是与同性，恐怕自己也难逃道德上不伦的审判。她内心里并存着两种相悖的声音，一方面渴求追随内心的欲望、挣脱束缚，一方面又想要皈依于从小就建立起的道德观，乞求大众垂怜。  
时间就这样在她的纠结辗转中悄然路过又离开，纳彩仪式也就在眼前了。

仪式前她最后一次拜访艾琳时，正值她庭院中的红花石蒜再度盛放，三笠在那花丛前凝视了很久，直到女人悄悄走到她身后，搂住了她的腰。那一次，她没再被吓到，只是很镇定地转过头，回望女人的眼神里满是悲伤。  
“这是最后一次了……”她来到艾琳的卧房，还未换上洋装，便没来由地开口说了句。  
“怎么了？”女人的语气慵懒又轻佻。  
“马上就是纳彩仪式了，”她说得很平静，“舅舅说，以后我的社交圈子里不大会有西洋人了，所以也没必要再学习外语了……而且毕竟将为人妇了，我们之间也不要再有过分的往来了……”  
让三笠没想到的是，艾琳听到这话并没有什么过激的反应，只是关上了衣柜门，缓缓走到窗前，点了根烟，诡异地咯咯笑了起来。  
“……我就知道你会这样……”女人一边笑一边说，字句在气息间断断续续的。  
三笠半天没有回应，出神地望着艾琳的面庞，她还是那么美艳，可此刻尽管有着浓重的妆容掩饰，她依然捕捉到了那女人眼神中一闪而过的慌乱。现在的她不再像那庭院中怒放的彼岸花，只是一株形将枯萎的空茎。  
似乎是明白了三笠此时所想，艾琳移开了视线，不停地吞云吐雾。  
“你不高兴？”三笠不知该如何委婉地表达自己的歉疚和关心。  
“我为什么要不高兴啊……这可是你自己做出的判断，应当是对你最好的吧，我替你高兴……”女人的语气恢复了一如既往的不屑和倨傲。  
“对不起……”三笠低下了头，“我们还是朋友，只是往来上没那么自由了……”  
“不必了，”女人掐灭了手中的烟，狠狠地在烟灰缸里反复磨擦着，“不必勉强，我们都是自由的，各走各的路就好……”  
艾琳看向三笠的眼神陡然冰冷了起来，又隐约带着丝敌意。  
三笠直到此时才难过痛惜得无以复加，她默默走到艾琳面前，拉起她的手，轻轻捧上她的脸颊想要凑近些，女人却无动于衷。  
“我……”  
“你走吧……”  
女人甩开了三笠的手，径直朝屋里走去。  
“艾琳……”三笠在和服的阻挠下，迈着细碎急切的步子追上去。好容易追上女人，拉住她的手臂却又被她无情推开。  
“艾琳！”  
终于趁女人一个不经意，三笠将她按倒在床上。女人本想反抗，但没想到此前娇怯的姑娘竟也能爆发出这么大力量。  
“我其实……”三笠将她翻过身来，迎面压了上去，急切找寻着女人的目光，“我很喜欢你……”  
女人的动作停下了，但三笠也在突如其来的沉默中无措了起来。  
“然后呢……”艾琳的表情又恢复了冷漠。  
“可是……我……”在女人冰冷的逼问下，三笠感到自己所有的理由都那么苍白，她如何都无法果决地说出口。  
她曾这样凝望着女人碧绿的眼眸，一发不可收拾地卷入了她激起的漩涡。以前她还会怕她，可现在，看着艾琳瞳孔深处渗出来的疲惫，她却不由自主地生起了爱怜。她深知现在无论讲什么都会像握着碎玻璃碴伤人，只会彼此伤得血泪模糊。她的眼睛不知觉地湿润了，泪珠不争气地滚落砸到了身下女人的脸颊上。  
她们都平静了下来，三笠轻轻合上了眼睑，俯低了身子亲吻上艾琳嘴唇。  
女人没有抗拒，三笠便接着解开了她的衣裙。现在她面对这事已经全然放下了顾虑矜持，她的爱抚细腻而有条不紊，可以游刃有余地穿行领略女人的身体。她曾对她说过，爱一个人就是无法控制地想要靠近她、抚摸她、亲吻她。而现在她发觉艾琳还少说了半句话，爱情，还应是排他的，一旦有另一人拦出来分走了其中的某一方，爱情，也自然会走向破裂的结果了。  
这些日子，她一直都在被高傲的艾琳这样温柔地对待，而现在，她突然抑制不住地很想好好爱她，就算留给她们的时间已经不多了，她也想要不遗余力。  
三笠奋力地吻过艾琳的颈项、锁骨、胸脯，一路留下了鲜红的印子，又在女人挺立的乳首吸吮啜着。女人不停地发出舒服的呻吟，像海潮般此起彼伏，她晃动着肢体，巧妙地给身上年轻的姑娘辅助，完全从自己的衣裙里挣脱了出来，赤身裸体地展现在她面前。三笠分开了她的大腿，埋头到她的私处舔舐亲吻。  
少女的舌尖和手指都远比女人自己的要轻盈灵活，这样的触感是她曾经同男人或是其他女人交合时都从未体验过的，是一种无可比拟的温柔。酥痒的电流通满全身，艾琳的意志渐渐模糊。她犹记得初识三笠时她唯唯诺诺的样子，而现在虽尚处少女年纪，却俨然一个有想法的小女人了——她直至今天才发现。只不过，她也将要离开她了，日后她还会变成怎样的模样？她也会变得同那些贵族夫人一般虚伪造作吗？还是会真的甘愿伏于那个她至今连面都没见过的无爱的男人的脚下，做一只顺从的爱宠？  
想到这里她便抑制不住地恨起来，她立刻起身将三笠从她的身上剥离开，钳着她的肩膀，反身将她按倒在床上。被反击的女孩并没有太意外，只是眼神空洞地平躺着，任由发疯的女人肆意扯开她和服的领口，在露出的皮肤上深啜着，她已经不在乎她的痛吻会不会在自己身上留下无法开脱的痕迹了。  
艾琳胡乱地扯着三笠的腰带，丝毫没有往日的章法。在受到繁琐衣料的阻挠后，女人气愤地转而去撕扯和服的下摆，掀过重重布料，终于瞥见了一丝雪白的影子，她就像见到了曙光般，动作越发张狂。她的手指毫不顾忌地捅进了女孩的小穴，肆无忌惮地在她身体里搅动，一边又猛力地揉搓她娇嫩的蕊尖。三笠一时间痛得流泪了，却还在强压着叫喊，也尽可能地让自己的身体听从女人的安排。

艾琳不知道折腾了多久才终于疲累下来，她背对着三笠，侧身瘫倒在床上。三笠也面无表情地平躺了好久，才小心拘谨地侧过身轻轻揽住女人的身体。两人谁都没有余力再做过多挣扎了，相拥着一不留神便一起陷入了睡眠。  
等到她们醒来时已是傍晚时分了，经过刚刚的发泄二人都冷静了下来。艾琳随手捡起自己的衣服套上，又照例帮三笠整理着凌乱的和服。  
“没关系，以后在社交场合遇上了就正常地招呼一下，我们本来也还是朋友……”  
艾琳在醒来后没再要求三笠更多的解释，她平静地在她的后腰打了一个漂亮的结。  
三笠转身面对艾琳，望着她的眼睛一句话都说不出来。她在她的瞳孔里看见了自己的倒影，她猛然发觉自己的形象里似乎也沾上了些对方的影子，沾上了那彼岸花的影子。她也终于明白了，那红花的本质并不是魅惑与引诱，而是一种染了血也要冲破桎梏、寻求解放的倔强。艾琳曾对她说过，她本来的模样就很美，她不知道这是不是一种客套，但她没想到，让本来的模样绽露出来却是这样痛，就像石蒜凝血的花瓣，标记的只是一条通往冥府的不归路。

那天三笠临走前路过通向会客厅的走廊，看见管家正带着佣人准备将一幅画挂上墙。  
“要看看吗？”艾琳嘴上淡淡地说着，一边走过去拉下了罩在画上的布。  
阴暗得诡异的的背景中，有几个层层嵌套的精致鸟笼，每一个笼门都打开着，而在笼外——在一片红花石蒜的丛中，躺着一只金丝雀，渺小到不仔细都察觉不到，它流着血，血液同遍地的红花模糊得分不清界限。  
“这是什么？”三笠小声问着，站在画框前移不开步子，这幅画让她看着说不出的难受。  
“从前有一只鸟，很漂亮，关在华丽的笼子里，可是它并不开心，总想着挣脱那个笼子。某天不知为何，笼门开了，它就出来了，可飞着飞着，它又触到了边际——她依然在鸟笼中，只不过换了更大的一个。于是它接着探索，终于找到了新笼子的大门——是开着的，所以它又飞了出去。可是没多久，它就又发现，自己依然身处更大的鸟笼中……”  
“可它最终还是飞出来了……尽管流着血……”三笠的声音忍不住地开始颤抖。  
“没有……谁知道这外面是不是个更大的、大到几乎摸不到边的鸟笼呢？事实上，这个画框，本身就是个囚笼，它还能挣脱了画框不成？”女人抚摸着画框，玩味地看向三笠。  
“……那这个故事没有结局？”三笠浑身都开始战栗起来。  
“有啊……死了，就结束了。”  
三笠的下巴抽搐起来，说不出一句话，她撇过头，一滴泪从眼角滑落了下来。  
那天她匆匆地离开了，没有再同艾琳讲话。  
这座房子，她大概以后不会再来了，但那幅阴森诡异的画却持续地占据着她的脑海。

5

没过几天，三笠第一次见到了侯爵家的儿子，自己未来的丈夫。说实话，他比她想的要斯文些，远远站在那里不说话，对谁的问候都只淡淡的欠个身。一瞬间，三笠竟觉得他们之间像是有了些共通之处，似乎都在不情愿地列席某个不得不参与的仪式。  
纳彩仪式后，三笠时常会被邀请到侯爵府上与侯爵夫人还有些其他的名媛贵妇喝茶聊天打牌，算是提前适应婚后的生活。不过，她再未见过自己的未婚夫，也未在往来的宾客中见过艾琳的影子，日子一下子回到了沉重寂寞得令人窒息的状态。  
入冬后，她就再也没有去过侯爵府了，她本觉得一下松快了很多，没多想什么，只是某天家族中的人议事时，舅舅才突然又提起了她的婚事。谈到这个，他的脸上有些忧虑，跟家中其他长辈滔滔不绝地议论着。三笠向来不多过问家族事，也就是今天本来就会商议到她自己的事，若放到往常，她早就会识趣地离开了。  
从大人们的对话中，她了解到最近军队正在积极备战，侯爵的儿子也要回去了，所以二人的婚事恐怕还需要再拖拖。三笠自己自然开心，但大人的语气中充满了慌乱急迫，生怕夜长梦多，正合计着如何劝说着侯爵家在小少爷回军队前把事情了结。三笠看着他们脸上的神情，分明不是为自己的人生大事感到忧虑，而更像是担心将要到手的好处临时落了空。她的脸色渐渐木然，心灰意冷了下来。她默默地从边缘的坐席爬起，没有一个人留意到她的离场。  
而就在她离开茶室，通过与里屋仅一门之隔的走廊时，她无意中听到大人们提到近来很多西洋人都听见风声纷纷逃离了这里。三笠有些吃惊，她平常不太关注时政，只是隐约听说两国最近关系有些紧张，但万想不到竟会到了如此地步。  
她突然想到了艾琳，她们已经有几个月不曾往来过了。  
她慢慢走向自己的寝室，一路上都忐忑着，焦虑着，她知道艾琳同很多东洋贵族和上层人士都有些交情，不知这样会不会为她在这里的生存提供些帮助。原本想着即便婚后无法与她时常相见，但至少对方还在离自己不远的地方好好生活着，而现在一想到艾琳很可能就将永远消失在自己的视线中，她的心口便压抑得喘不上气。  
三笠的脚步不知不觉地急促了起来，她一路小跑回到自己的房间，抓起一件大衣披在身上，便  
吩咐佣人立刻给她备车。  
她此刻顾不上那么多了，她只想确认艾琳是否还好好的。

艾琳的别墅从外面看上去与之前并没有什么变化，不过她路过庭院花草丛时，看到原本种着石蒜的那片区域已经被霜打得衰败不堪。  
艾琳有些惊讶她的到来，但也没说太多，便吩咐佣人去备茶。几个月不见，她看上去倒也没什么变化，态度上不冷不热的，叫三笠在会客厅坐下，自己则在一旁点了根烟，幽幽地吞吐着，两人一时间不知该说什么好。  
“……你最近还顺利吗？我是说，婚期定下来了吗？”良久，艾琳熄掉了烟，终于开口，声音清清冷冷的。  
“没有……最近因为一些事情，还在耽搁着，长辈们正在商量怎么做……”  
“哦这样啊……”女人应着，流露出的却是一种漠不关心。  
“那你呢？”三笠放下了茶杯，急切地脱口而出。  
“……我？”艾琳脸上掠过一丝波动，“我能怎么样？如你所见啊……”  
“真的？”  
三笠小心试探着，一边环顾着会客厅的四周。这里与她上一次拜访时相比似乎也没什么变化，但透过走廊可以看到书房的门紧紧闭着。  
她突然起立走到了艾琳面前，径直捧起了女人的脸。  
“你干什么？”艾琳低声制止着。  
“你看着我的眼睛……”三笠语气急躁了起来。  
“你想干什么？能不能注意一点……”  
“你看着我……你是不是出什么事了？”  
“你吃错药了吧？几个月不见，神经兮兮的……”艾琳用力地甩开了三笠的手。  
年轻姑娘在原地怔了一会儿，尽力克制着语气里的冲动，“几个月不见，你的品位也变差了……”  
“你说什么？”  
“你刚刚给我的红茶，是陈放了多久的？之前从来没有这么敷衍过……”三笠又指向了钢琴旁空荡荡的边桌，“还有那里，每次来上面都会插着鲜花，连片枯槁的叶子都不会有……”  
艾琳讥讽地笑了出来，“现在是冬天诶，大小姐……你这几个月在侯府待惯了口味都变刁了，开始瞧不上我了是吗？”  
三笠没有理会，大步向书房走去。  
“你到底要干什么？”  
艾琳呵斥制止三笠，却怎么也拉不住她，直到女孩通过走廊，推开了紧闭的书房大门。  
“你以前从来都不会关这扇门的……”  
女孩向屋内踏了两步便停下了，屋内的灰尘扬得她鼻子有些发痒。她呆呆地望着已经模样大改的书房，书架还好端端地立在墙边，书桌、沙发榻却全被移到了角落，房间正中央摆着的，都是一箱箱整理好的行李。  
三笠回过头瞪着艾琳，无声地质问。女人却像是彻底放松了下来，倚在了门框上。  
“你有什么要说的吗？”  
“我就在想，你也不至于这么迟钝，什么都发觉不了吧……”  
“你真的要走？”三笠的语气顿时弱了下来。  
“嗯，而且必须马上走……”  
“为什么不能好好留下来？你不是认识很多人吗？他们不能给你庇护吗？”  
艾琳不禁笑了起来，手指轻轻划过三笠的脸颊，“你真的是单纯啊，小姑娘……”  
三笠望向女人的眼神里充满了央求。  
“算了，你不懂也好，以后就好好地做个侯府少奶奶，其他事别多管，特别是别总跟我这样的人来往……我就是知道的太多了，所以才不得不走……”艾琳全然松懈了下来，轻轻摩挲着三笠的下巴，笑了笑，“我留下来，难不成你想要我死吗？”  
女孩的脸搐动着，“你要去哪里？”  
“回国咯……不过其实去哪里也无所谓，好歹是自由的……”  
“你什么时候走？”  
艾琳笑着放开手，转过了头，“我要是离开时都还要人组织个仪仗奏着乐器欢送的话，还至于连打理行李都得偷偷摸摸吗……”  
“我只是想能最后送送你……”三笠微弱地乞求，“你还是信任我的，对吧？”  
女人不再笑了，恢复了一脸漠然，她低垂下眼，又扫了下女孩垂泪哀伤的脸，自己也抑制不住地难过了起来。

离开时，三笠看到之前那幅画依然挂在走廊上，张牙舞爪的鸟笼、濒死的金丝雀、一地血红的花瓣，每一个元素都刺痛着她的神经，让她头疼欲裂。

6

艾琳无聊地躺在自己套间的沙发上，船就要开了，本来说要来悄悄送行的三笠并没有现身。  
不过也无所谓，反正之后也不会再见了。  
她把玩着手中的一束穗子——那是之前有次三笠来时从和服上掉落的。其实有些话，她临了也没有说出。初遇那个稚嫩的姑娘时，看着她在庄重压抑的场合中小心翼翼如履薄冰，亦步亦趋，她只觉得好玩，日后的来往也免不了逗弄玩趣的意味。之后看着她无力地被人摆布，她感到有些痛心，却如何也做不了他人的主，她想她该传递的心意都已经传达给那姑娘了，而后便是她自己的人生了。  
她不知不觉地合上了眼。  
前不久刚刚画的那幅画还留在旧别墅里，但画面内容却深深印刻在心底。她们都是在拼命逃亡又无力挣脱的人，没有谁比谁离自由更近些……  
血红的夕阳透过窗子在房间中拉出长影，轮船的汽笛已经在鸣响，是无望者寂寞的吟声。  
恍惚间，她似乎又听到几声清脆的敲门声，以为是侍者过来送晚餐了，便懒洋洋地起了身。  
她打开门。  
门外是她。  
她穿着一身男式西装，外面披着黑色大衣，平沿帽压得很低。  
“你？”  
女人一脸不可思议。  
“你怎么穿成这样？”  
年轻的女人径直走进了房，还在喘着气。  
“我说过，我必须要来。”  
她的黑眸中反射出黄昏的光亮，那团迷雾开始不安分地搅动起来。  
“我想要来……现在的笼子关不住我了，不管这之外还有没有更大的囚笼，我也愿意去探索……我想要跟你一起走……”  
三笠的声音还在颤抖。艾琳凝望着她，她的声音宛如遥远的潮汐，很不真实，却叫人安心。  
年轻女人开始呼唤起她的名字，她忽然惊愕了一下，猛然回到现实。终于，这一次，她淹没在了她温柔包容的漩涡之中，一滴许久不曾有过的泪珠滚落到了脸颊上。

THE END


End file.
